Shadow on the Sun
by the-real-goods
Summary: After a series of hot dreams about Stephanie, Chris's opinion of her starts to change.. problem? She's already taken..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: WWE Inc owns the names and characters that I mention. **

**Note: **I've decided to try my hand at this wacky thing known as fanfiction. I don't guarantee quality, but I guarantee my best effort. Leave feedback if and when you can, and if you want to be harsh, then feel free. Hell, I even encourage it…

* * *

Chris Irvine stretched his arms a bit as he waited by the gorilla position for the cue for his match. He could hear the energy of the fans, and he smiled. It was only his third match back, and he already felt like he was right back into the swing of things… 

"You ready, Jericho?" Paul Levesque asked from behind him. Chris rolled his eyes as he continued stretching, not looking back at his opponent for the night.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," he answered, not sure whether to be ecstatic that he was given a top-level feud Triple H, or whether to be disappointed to be working with a man who almost refused to make him look good in the ring.

"Good," Paul said, somewhat irritated that the blonde man in front of him wasn't even bothering to look at him. He was about to ask just what the hell his problem was, when he felt a womanly arm wrap around his waist.

"Ready?" Stephanie McMahon asked as she kissed his cheek, and he nodded, before jerking a thumb towards Chris's direction.

"See, this is why I hate working with him," he whispered to her, and she gave him a stern look.

"Don't start," she warned, before going over to where Chris was stretching his arms over his head. "Hey you, long time no talk."

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah, a week is such a long time," he teased as she put one hand on her hip, smiling back at him.

"You remember the finish?" she asked as Paul stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"DQ, I got it," he nodded, before hearing his countdown hit. His smile grew as he felt the familiar wave of adrenaline through him. Without giving Paul even a remote glance, he turned and headed towards the stage, disappearing behind the curtains…

Paul waited until he was through before he turned to Stephanie angrily. "Did you see that? He's such an asshole, he can't even acknowledge me, what the hell is that about?"

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "I don't know, but maybe he has nothing nice to say to you and so you know, he's just saying nothing at all."

"He comes back like he owns the damn place," Paul muttered in disgust, and Stephanie just patted his hand that was on her waist.

"You should focus on your match and quit worrying about Chris so much, it's his time to do his thing," she reasoned, and this time Paul rolled her eyes. "Just remember the finish, all right?"

"I'm The Game, you don't have to tell me twice," he said as he let her go. She gave him another stern look but he just smiled at her. "Trust me," he said before leaning in to kiss her. She bit her lip and watched him as he disappeared through the curtains when his music hit, before heading back to find a monitor to see how this match would go.

* * *

Chris charged at Paul before delivering a stiff clothesline, sending the older man over the top rope. He leaned against the ropes, catching his breath and reminding himself that the DQ finish was close as he dropped and rolled out of the ring. 

Paul crawled over to the timekeeper, shooting a look over his shoulder at Chris who was arguing with the referee about something. He smirked and grabbed the bell, pulling it close to him as the fans started booing.

"Get back in the ring!" The ref shouted at Chris, who just sneered at him. He started to turn around to see if Paul was close to the timekeeper yet, but he barely turned all the way before he saw something whirl in his face. It was too fast for him to get a hand up or turn away…

Paul slammed the bell right into Chris's face, and then mentally cursed when he saw the Canadian spin and drop the floor, holding the side of his face in legit pain. He had definitely gotten a bit carried away, putting way more force into that than was necessary as the referee signaled for the match to end via disqualification.

Chris closed his eyes as he lay on the floor, groaning from the pain as he rolled onto his back, clutching the side of his head. He could vaguely make out the referee asking him if he was okay, but his mind was already spinning as the pain started to slowly drift away…

_He opened the door to his locker room to find Stephanie McMahon standing on the other side… he looked at her in surprise when he saw the strange look in her eyes, clearing his throat hesitantly._

"_Uh, you need something, Stephanie?" he asked, somewhat uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him._

"_You, Chris," she said as she licked her lips and stepped closer to him, closing the door behind her. "I need you…"_

"_But Paul, he's your boyfriend," he said as he felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest. She ignored what he was saying as she leaned in close to him, teasing his lips. He swallowed hard but somehow found himself unable to move._

"_He's not exactly around…" she let her fingers lightly travel down his chest until they reached the waistband of his ring tights, teasing him as his breathing started becoming more labored – and yet, he still couldn't move._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, closing his eyes as she leaned in to kiss his neck, sucking gently on the skin as she slipped one hand into his ring tights. He bit back a groan, squeezing his eyes shut as she proceeded to drive him crazy…_

"_Chris…"_

"Chris… Chris, can you hear me?"

He shifted his weight as he slowly opened his eyes, wondering where the hell he was. He found himself staring up at a few EMTs who were looking down at him, their faces set in concern. He squinted, the bright lights of the arena making him dizzy as he tried to sit up. They immediately helped him, and it was then he noticed that there was a stretcher next to him.

"Can you walk?" someone asked him, and he nodded as he turned over and got on his knees. He winced and rubbed his head, the cheering of the crowd drowning out a bit to him as he remembered his weird dream.

Where in the hell had that come from? he wondered, standing up with the help of the EMTs. He leaned on one as he started the long walk towards the back. He tried pushing it out of his brain, telling himself that Paul must have hit him harder than he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly, did you _have _to hit him so hard?"

"It was an accident," Paul whined as he followed Stephanie to the trainer's room. "Come on, that's not fair, you know things happen sometimes."

"Yeah, but you didn't even give him a chance to see you," she told him, shaking her head. "You could have seriously hurt him."

"Well from what I heard he's okay," Paul argued, and she gave him a stern look. "Alright, I'll apologize," he mumbled, and she nodded her approval.

"Good, because I'm getting tired of your little vendetta with him."

"Steph, I told you, it's not me," he sighed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said as they reached the trainer's room. She turned to face her boyfriend briefly. "On your best behavior, Paul," she warned.

He raised his hands. "You don't have to tell me twice." She just looked at him a moment longer before pushing the door open to the trainer's room.

Chris was sitting up on one of the tables in the room, a dazed expression on his face as he looked at the wall straight ahead of him. He just couldn't get that weird dream out of his head. That's what it was, it was just weird. His head was hurting, and his body yearned for nothing more than sleep. But it wasn't advised after that shot from Paul…

"Hey Chris," Stephanie greeted, eyeing him carefully as she stepped inside with Paul right behind her. He looked over at her, and the words died on his tongue as soon as he saw her. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing was coming out. The only thing he could think of was that look in her eyes when she'd said she wanted him…

He raised his icepack up to the side of his face, blocking his vision from her as he looked down. That helped, if only for a bit.

"Hey," he finally answered as he closed his eyes. He needed to erase that dream.

"How are you feeling?" her soft, almost gentle voice asked. He bit his lip hard when he felt her touch his shoulder.

"I've felt better," he answered, daring to look over at her. Her look for him was filled with concern, making him feel almost guilty. He lowered his ice pack a bit. "I'll be okay, don't worry," he added with a small smile for her. She returned the smile.

Paul cleared his throat, and Stephanie stepped to the side a bit. He looked uncomfortable as he stepped forward, looking over at his girlfriend who gave him yet another stern look. He sighed as he looked back at Chris, who had gone back to gazing at the floor as he raised his icepack again.

"Hey man, you gonna be okay?" Paul asked, hoping he was sounding friendly. "You don't have a concussion, do you?"

"I don't know," Chris mumbled, trying hard not to snap at the man who had landed them in this particular situation. "I have to get an MRI tomorrow."

"That sucks," Paul said, before getting a glare from Stephanie. He sighed and looked back at Chris. "Hey, I'm sorry about that shot…"

"It's okay," the Canadian answered as he closed his eyes again.

Paul frowned a bit, hesitating as he chewed his gum. "I didn't do that on purpose, Jericho…"

"I said it's fine," Chris said shortly, and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Alright man, whatever," Paul mumbled, turning to walk out of the room. Stephanie caught his arm and he just shrugged and pulled away, walking out altogether. She just sighed as she looked back over at Chris, who looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" she said, the concern coming back for him.

"My face feels like it's throbbing," he admitted as he continued holding the ice pack to his face. He also felt a bit dizzy, but he didn't want to admit that and have her start to freak out over it.

"Where the hell is the trainer?" Stephanie demanded, anger in her tone as she noted that Chris was by himself.

"He said I was okay and cleared to leave," he said, once again wanting to just go to sleep. He groaned at the thought that he probably had a concussion. Talk about horrible timing… he had just come back and he'd already gotten injured. He sighed as Stephanie headed to the door.

"I'm going to get a second opinion, I'll be back," she said before leaving him alone. He lowered his ice pack and gingerly felt his face, wincing as he did. He was sore, and he was going to bruise. Sighing, he tossed the ice pack on the floor and slowly laid down on his side as he closed his eyes, trying to stop the dizzy feeling that he was feeling. Slowly, he started to doze off…

"_Chris…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Kiss me…" Stephanie sighed as she closed her eyes, and he didn't have to be told twice. He immediately leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer as he did. It started innocent enough as they both explored the other's mouth, before it started getting hotter and much more involved. He didn't even know where they were, but he didn't want to break his kiss with her to find out…_

_She broke it first, and he was about to protest when he felt her lips on his neck. He tried pulling away but there was something behind him that wouldn't let him. A wall? He didn't know, but he couldn't get away. She came back up to him and kissed him properly once again as she pushed him back against the wall, one hand expertly maneuvering down his chest until she reached the top of his jeans, her hand running lower still…_

"_You taste so good," she mumbled, smirking as she noted how she was affecting him. Her hand came to the part of him that was aching for her touch the most. "Mmm, you feel good too…"_

_He moaned at the contact before leaning in and kissing her again…_

"Chris, hey, wake up," Stephanie said as she shook his shoulder. He just groaned and mumbled something unintelligible, but she thought she heard her name in there. She felt his forehead. "He's burning up," she sighed, turning to look at the trainer. "See, you shouldn't have left him alone…"

"This should do the trick," the trainer said as he pulled out some smelling salts. She stepped back to let him get near Chris, just as Paul entered the room again. He was freshly showered and already dressed as he gave Stephanie a confused look.

"What are you still doing in here?" he asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay, that's all," she said, folding her arms over in front of her as the trainer swiped the smelling salts under Chris's nose. He snapped awake, looking around a bit until his eyes came to rest on Stephanie, who looked relieved.

Chris reluctantly looked away from her, holding his head as he slowly pushed himself back up. 'Not again,' he thought to himself angrily. What was up with those dreams? He frowned as he pushed himself off the table, taking a moment to get his balance.

"Chris, we should probably check you out again," the trainer said but he shook his head.

"No, I'm done with this today," he said as he slowly started heading towards the door.

He felt someone grab his arm, and he turned to find himself standing dangerously close to Stephanie. His breath caught at the feel of her hand on his skin, and he swallowed heavily as he looked at her.

"You sure you don't want him to look at you again?" she asked, and he looked away.

"I'm sure," he said, just wanting to get away from her and regain his sensibility. She let him go and without another word, he walked out of the room. He stood outside of the door for a moment before walking off towards his locker room, all the while wondering just one question.

Of all people, why was he dreaming about Stephanie?


End file.
